1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for displaying images and fabricating method thereof, and in particular, to conductive lines and bonding pads of a thin film transistor substrate in a display area and a pad area and fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, liquid crystal displays have been widely applied as a display element for various products. To improve display quality of liquid crystal displays, the aperture ratio of liquid crystal displays must be improved while avoiding light leakage.
For conventional fabricating processes of display panels, however, scan lines and data lines disposed in the liquid crystal displays usually have tapered shapes. Thus, when conventional thin film substrates of liquid crystal displays are irradiated by back light modules of a system for displaying images, the tapered conductive lines reflect light, thereby resulting in light leakage of liquid crystal displays.
To solve the above-described light leakage problem, an additional blocking metal layer can be disposed below the scan lines or the data lines to block light irradiated from the conductive lines by the back light module, thereby preventing light reflection. The additional blocking metal layer, however, reduces aperture ratio of a liquid crystal display, resulting in reduced brightness and quality of liquid crystal displays. Another method to solve the above-described light leakage problem is to dispose a silicon nitride layer (SiNx) on the scan lines and the data lines. But, additional processes for formation of the silicon nitride layer, for example, chemical vapor deposition (CVD), photolithography and etching processes, increases fabrication costs.
Therefore, a system for displaying images and fabricating method thereof to solve the light leakage problem, while achieving better display quality is needed.